When Worlds Collide
by FidoDogstoyevsky
Summary: A fallen Jedi Trainee shows up at Hogwarts. Oh great fun.
1. Default Chapter Title

When Worlds Collide  
This is a fic I decided to make on whim while watching Starwars and reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Yes I can do two things at once and it was during the boring part on Coruscant).  
  
The fic is about a jedi trainee who fell to the darkside early in his training but was aprehended before he could get too powerful and started down the road to redemtion. The first part of his redemtion completed he is sent to Earth where he will be free of the darkside, namely because the people there are ignorant of the force, they take it for supernatural powers like ESP and Pyrokineses. Well since the New Republic never went on a scouting mission to Earth since we have only landed on the moon and only just began to plan a mission to Mars the decided that it would disrupt the flow of our technological advancement and decided to stay away they weren't quite sure where to put down when they arrived in orbit 30 years ago. They did have a jedi plant subliminal messages in the head of George Lucas however instructing him to make movies that were actually the story of the rebellion and the defeat of the empire. Due to the wonders of Cryogenic freezing the fallen aprentice has aged only a few months since the arrival of the ship but the crew has been getting a bit annoyed so they decided to set down in the countryside of England near what looks like an abandoned Castle...  
  
Chapter one: Arrival  
In the middle of the night over England a flare of light annouced the coming of a large object entering the atmosphere. It soon formed into a strange looking craft flying towards the ruins of an abandoned castle. Sitting in the cockpit of the craft the pilot kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting something terrible to come bursting from rear of the shuttle. Turning back to the panel in front of him his nervous face was lit by a soft green glow as he toggled switches and twisted dials in preparation for landing.  
Behind the sealed door of the cockpit was a small cargo room with a bed, a refresher unit, and a small chest of drawers. Currently occuping the bed was a dark haired boy of about 16 sitting with his legs folded in, his fingertips together and his eyes closed. Despite the dozen Yslamari placed around him, long lizard like cratures attached to nutrient frames with the innate ability to disrupt the flow of the force, the boy continued to meditate, seeking salvation from darkness. He opened his eyes as the whirring of hydraulics and a soft bump running through the craft informed him of the shuttle coming to rest on the ground.  
The pilot stuck his head through the door and looked at the boy.  
"We've arrived. Get your things and get off. We've taken the liberty of securing you some currency native to this world. Every thing else is up to you."  
Looking at the pilot the boy frowned.  
"How am I supposed to get to a city? Are you really just going to leave me here alone?"  
The pilot nodded his head impatiently.  
"That's the plan. The only reason I volunteered to ship you out here was for the money. 100,000 credits is quite a lot for a guy like me to make in one trip. Now hurry up I want to get out of here before anyone comes to check out the landing site."  
Standing up the boy gathered his scarce belongings andput them neatly into a travel sack. With a nod to the pilot he turned and walked down the rampandout of the shuttle. When he was a safe distance away from the shuttle he turned to wave but saw thatit had already lifted on its repulsorlifts and was preapring to leave the planet.With a sigh he watched it as it flew up and away into the atmosphere.  
Turning back towards the castle he say quite clearly past the illusion of ruins and began to walk towards it slowly, his brown robes fluttering with a light breeze. Drawing on the force to enhanche his senses he heard the rustling of small night creatues and saw pale glowing eyes looking at him through a forest off to his right. Looking back at the castle he noticed lights glowing in several of the towers and he quickened his pace in an attempt to reach the castle before daybreak.  
  
Chapter 2:An unexpected visitor  
Harry Potter woke early in the morning because he could have swornhe heard somebody tapping on the window of the dormirtory. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was only 3 o' clock. Leaning back against his pillow he thought he had only imagined it but then the tapping sounded again.   
Sitting up in his bed he looked around to see if anything was moving in the dull glow of the moon which filled the room. Pulling back the curtains on his bed he walked over to the window and looked around in confusion. There wasn't an owl, bird, or anything else in sight. Turning around he flinched as the tapping started again.  
Walking back overto the window he undid the latches and looked around the grounds for the source of the noise. His eyes ran over the dark ground several times until he spotted something standing outside the castle with long brown robes pulled over it's head. 'A DEMENTOR!!!' was what his brain screamed and harry fumbled for his wand but a scond glance showed that the figure had removed it's hood andtaken it's arms out of it's sleeves. Looking straight at Harry the fgure blinked and Harry heard a voice in his head begin to speak.  
"You there, can you help me out? I was just dropped off a little ways from here and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am and maybe give me something to eat. I've been walking all night and I am rather hungry."  
"Who are you?", was Harry's first thought and he was quite surprised when the voice answered him.  
"I am known as Zekk Soontir Fel. My parents are Jaina Solo Fel, jedi master and General Jag Soontr Fel, Leader of the Chiss House guard. I was sent here to complete my training and recovery from the darkside of the Force."  
"Where did you come from? You don't sound like you're from around here."  
"I was born on the planet Coruscant 3 years after the Yuuzhan Vong crisis. I lived with my parents until I was sent off to the Jedi Acedmy run my Master Skywalker, my great uncle. I worked for 7 years on my training until I fell to the darkside and began follow the corrupt teachings of the Sith. My parents tracked me down and I was captured by Mira Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker. I was started down the path of redemtion under the careful tutelege of Kyp Durron."  
"What? You're not from Earth?"  
"No. Now if you would be kind enough to let me in I would be I your dept. I shall wait by the front doors until you decide to open them. If you do not open the doors I will merely wait until morning until some one else does."  
"I would love to let you in but first I would have to talk to Proffesor Dumbledore or Proffesor McGonagal. So if you would just wait there until morning it would make this a lot easier. Of course if you really wanted a place to sleep you could go see Hagrid", Harry thought absent mindedly but then he realized that Hagrid wouldn't like an intruder this early in the morning. Looking out across the lawn he saw that the figure had already began to walk towards Hagrid's hut. 'Oh no' was Harry's only thought and he put his head in his hands and walked back to bed.  
As he pulled the curtain shut he could hear Hagrid's startled yell, "Hey who are yeh? And what are yeh doin down 'ere at this time 'o night?" It was going to be a long day ahead Harry thought with a sigh as he placed his glasses on his bedside table, a very long day indeed as Hagrid continued to shout.  
Chapter 3: Zekk Fel  
Harry awoke 4 hours later at the ringing of his alarm clock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then reaching over to his bedside table he stopped the alarm and grabbed his glasses. Placing them over his eyes he pulled back the curtainson his bed and quickly got dressed. Heading down to the common room he saw the rest of the house getting ready to go to breakfast. 'Odd, I'm usually one of the first ones out of bed', thought Harry, 'I wonder what the reason for them rising early is?'  
Harry walked over to Ron Weasly and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Oh hi Harry. Did you hear the news? Somebody strange arrived at the castle last night. Dumbledore went to see him ths morning."  
"What? You mean Zekk?", Ron looked at Harry in surprise and Harry continued on hurridly. "He woke me up last night tapping on the window somehow. Funny thing was the he was on the ground when I looked for out. He spoke to me in my mind. I must have forgotten about it."  
Harry jumped as Hermione spoke up behind him. "Forgot about what Harry? Did you hear that some body arrived last night?"  
Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Yeah I heard. Believe it or not he actually talked to me. Said something about banishment and who he was. Kinda hard to remember really."  
Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry. Harry looked back at them and felt his ears start to go pink. He quickly changed the subject. "Well isn't about time for breakfast? Shouldn't we get going if we want to eat and have time to get to our classes?"  
Ron and Hermione looked around in surprise as they just noticed that the Gryffindor common room was empty. The three of them walked out of the portrait hole and into the great hall where they saw a very nervous looking boy of about 15 with short, black hair, wearing a brown robe, sitting at the high table. They quickly took their seats just as Proffesor Dumbledore stood up to adress the school.  
"Students of Hogwarts we have an interresting guest. Zekk Soontir Fel from the planet Coruscant will be staying with us for a time while the Ministry decides where to send him. Zekk is a jedi in training, a type of wizard in the Galaxy he comes from. I advise you to be polite to our guest" Dumbledore looked at Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Golye who were talking quietly to each other and pointing at Zekk, "And to make him feel welcome here. Since he is not a wizard in the strict sense of the word he has volunteered to help Hagrid with the gameskeeping duties. Now I suggest we all sit down and enjoy the meal."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ate their breakfasts and soon went off to class. After sitting through Divination in which Madam Trelawny predicted his death again, and Neville managed to smash a crystal ball, Harry and Ron headed off to Care of Magical creatures, taught by Hagrid. They joined up with the Slytherins and went around Hagrids hut to see several large grey wolves chained to the fence. Hagrid was standing in front of the wolves and looking at the class a bit nervously.  
"Righ' today we're gonna study Dire Wolves. Much larger than they're cousins Dire Wolves are also slightly stupider. Mind yeh be careful around 'em though, they're mighty strong and very fast. Now yeh may be wondering why ah chose Dire wolves as none of yeh will ever need to take care of 'em. Ah chose 'em because yeh might encouter some in the wild one day and it's best te be prepared."  
Hagrid opened the gate of the paddock and walked inside slowly talking as he went. "The thing yeh've gotte remember about these wolves is that they're not man eaters unless they're ain't any other food aroun'. Now yeh must not look a wolf in the eye, doing so is a direct challenge to it and it'll rip yer throat out before yeh can so much as draw yer wand."  
Hagrid continued to move towards the wolves and he slowly reached towards one to unchain it. He drew his hand back as the wolf snarled and attempted to bite him and Hagrid moved onto the next. Draco watched somewhat amused as Hagrid attempted to unchain a wolf without success. With a snort of disgust he watched Hagrid move slowly down the row towards the fence.  
"Why can't we just stun the brutes? It would be much easier and would save quite a bit of time. Or I suppose you didn't think of that did you?"  
Hagrid stepped back from the nearest wolf a few paces and turned to face Malfoy. "Yeh can sure as hell try to stun 'em, don' know if it would do yeh any good. Dire wolves are powerful resistant to magic and a stunning spell would only aggravate 'em more. O' course, if yeh don't belive me why don't yeh step inside the fence and try it fer yerself?"  
Draco looked at Hagrid in mild amusement. "Yes I suppose that would look good wouldn't it? You'd probably lose your job if the chains didn't hold. But if they do hold and the spell works then I prove to the whole school that you are fool who shouldn't be teaching. I think I'll avoid taking any chances though."  
Hagrid turned back to the Dire Wolves and noticed that a boy had come around the side of his cabin holding a long metal staff in his hand. Hopping over the fence in the paddock, Hagrid made his way over and started talking to the boy quietly. The boy nodded at what Hagrid was saying and went out of sight again. Walking back over to his class he looked their curious faces.  
"Well ah suppose yeh want ter know what that was all about don'yeh? Zekk over there," Hagrid jerked his thumb towards the cabin "Says that someats gonna happen. I think he's a bit off his rocker because the only thin' that could cause him te carry around that metal staff o' his would involve the wolves. But ah made sure that that their chains are securley fastend" Hagrid was cut short by loud scream from his right. Parvati Patil had made the mistake of looking one of the wolves in the eye and it had torn free of the fence and was charging right at her.  
Harry was sure he saw something but it was a little hard to tell. In the next moment a blur shot out from behind Hagrid's cabin and Parvati had suddenly shot 100 feet sideways. Looking around in surprise he saw Zekk gently placing a fainted Parvati on the ground. Zekk turned towards the wolf, his metal staff now in his hand and began to speak to it.  
"Calm down. The girl could not harm you and you are well aware of it. You are just afraid and" Zekk blurred again as the wolf lunged where he had just been before continuing. "And you feel out of place here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Just calm down and go back inside the paddock with the others."  
The wolf looked at Zekk for a moment as if deciding whether or not it was worth attacking the being in front of him. Then turning around he leapt back over the fence of the paddock and curled down in the middle, watching the class. Draco stood dumbfounded as Hagrid walked over to Parvati and gently picked the fainted girl up. The entire class turned toawrds him in mild shock when he bagan speaking quite calmly to Zekk, as if they were discussing the weather.  
"Nice bit 'o work there Zekk. Ah learned a while ago not to ignore visions 'o the future and that's why ah din't send yeh back inside with Fang. Yeh did a nice job handlin the wolf and Parvati owes her life to yeh."  
Zekk appeared to be looking at Hagridbut in fact his gaze was fixed upon the unconcious girl in his arms. Turning suddenly on his heel he walked back behind the cabin and out of sight. Draco Malfoy sniggered.  
"Hey Potter wasn't that the girl you took to the dance? Looks like you're going to have some competition from now on."  
Harry turned to look at Malfoy and shrugged.  
  
What do you think? I'm working on the other parts and I should have part 2 up in a week or two. If you have any suggestions of what Draco or Snape or any other one might do to piss off Zekk and risk getting the dreaded "Grip" put on them please tell me in the reviews. If you don't like this fic then say so if you want. We all the right to an oppinion don't we?  



	2. Part 2: Chapters 3&4

  
When Worlds Collide: Part II, Chapters 4 and 5  
  
Well. It seems that WWC I was a big enough success to warrant part II of the series. As it seems that nobody has voted for the outcome of this part, save one person (The vote is unanimous: 1 for Zekk stays single, zero for he doesn't). As such, it will force me too invent what happens to Malfoy and/or Snape. Given my imagination and perspective on how a dark Jedi should react, this probably means that one of them will probably die, or they will both receive life threatening injuries. Depending on my mood, I might spare Snape, but don't hold me too it.  
You however, can change the outcome of this event. Please, please, please E-mail me at ST327_4@hotmail.com and place your votes! If you don't how can I know what the general public wants? In the mean time, please enjoy chapters 4 and 5 of When Worlds Collide.  
  
Chapter 4: Exile  
Harry was not surprised to find out that Zekk had decided to bunk with Gryffindor house for the duration of his stay. After all, they and the Slytherins were the only ones he had encountered so far and it appeared that Zekk did not like the Slytherins that much.  
Harry was surprised however to find that Zekk had chosen to use the 4th year dormitory even though he was as old as the fifth years. Harry supposed that it had to do with the fact that Zekk had come to this particular window first and as such he felt more at home with the people from this room.  
Currently Zekk was down in the common room with Ron playing a game of chess and he seemed to be doing quite well. The set that he had been lent took to him quickly and it appeared as if he knew exactly what Ron was going to do in advance. This greatly frustrated Ron and he had gone to making up new strategies. Zekk managed to counter everyone of these until Ron moved his queen into a position that was suicidal but would result in a checkmate of Zekk if the queen was taken or the loss of Zekk's black queen.  
Zekk studied the game board for a moment and did something quite unexpected. He slid his queen away from it's position so that only a pawn blocked Ron's bishop from checkmating his king. Ron stared at the board for a moment, and took Zekk's pawn.  
"Checkmate." Declared Ron with an air of satisfaction.  
Zekk looked at the board and deftly slid his queen into the bishop's square. He looked at Ron's expression and he pointed at the board.  
"Actually my friend I believe I have you in checkmate."  
Ron looked at the board again and saw that his king was trapped with no pieces to block him or remove the threat. With a small clank the king threw his crown at the feet of Zekk's queen.  
Ron continued to stare at the board.  
*******  
After classes that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to visit Zekk, who was standing on one arm and lifting a large plow into the air behind Hagrid's shed. As they approached, a stone near the plow also began to rise as if it were attached to a string. They watched in silence as Zekk raised the stone into the air and it shot off out of view like a bullet into the forest.  
When the plow began to raise into the air, the three exchanged nervous looks and backed away from Zekk, who's face was now sweating with strain. The plow continued to rise and it shot off towards the forest, but only managed to get about 5 feet away from Zekk before crashing back down into the earth. Zekk fell down with a curse and stood up slowly, dusting himself off. He looked up at Ron, Hermione, and Harry calmly.  
"Well, that was better than last time. At least I didn't have to roll out of the way to avoid getting sliced in half."  
The three looked at Zekk in shock and Ron spoke up.  
"You mean you've been doing this without anyone knowing? And how come you weren't surprised to see us?"  
"Yes, I've been working on this particular exercise for quite some time now. It's similar to what Master Skywalker teaches his students to do as a focusing exercise."  
"So, you do this everyday?"  
"Oh yes, several times a day. I'm not only training but I'm helping Hagrid move these rocks away from his cabin."  
Hermione stepped forward.  
"Zekk, we were wondering, what exactly are Jedi?"  
"Well, like Professor Dumbledore said we are wizards in another galaxy. A Jedi draws his power from the force, a mystical energy field generated by all living thing. Organisms inside our cells called midi-chlorians allow people with a high enough concentration of them to tap into this field and focus the power through their mind to do their bidding. Some Jedi are skilled in the art of healing, while others are good with living creatures, and yet others like myself are extremely dexterous with mechanical objects."  
"I see. But you said that you fell to the darkness what does this mean?"  
"Hermione!", exclaimed Harry and Ron, not wanting to pry.  
"It's no problem guys really. Like all things, the power of the force can be used for good but it can also be the cause of great evil. The most famous sect of dark Jedi were known as the brotherhood of the Sith, which caused the Jedi much trouble before power struggles within the brotherhood led to many Sith killing each other off. The only survivor of the brotherhood had stayed withdrawn from these power battles, and as such was not destroyed by Jedi as Exar-kun was. Taking up the title of Darth as his first name, this Sith warrior had seen the flaw in the brotherhood, and knew what must be done. He took on one apprentice, and when he was old and weak, he instructed his trained apprentice to go and seek out another Jedi for conversion. That way, there would be only two, an apprentice, and a master. The power lust the darkside brings was satisfied by this because the leader devoted all attention on the apprentice, and the apprentice was certain to take over when the master grew old.  
The last of the Sith were exterminated during the Rebellion against the Empire, in which my great-grandfather Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, betrayed his master Emperor Palpitine, to save his son, Luke Skywalker. It was thought that the Sith were completely wiped out but I stumbled upon the teachings of the brotherhood in a hidden Massai temple and began my descent into darkness. It was slow going, as I had no master and was forced to learn the evil teachings on my own. Fortunately, I had only truly begun to tap into the darkside when I was discovered by Mira Skywalker. I was exiled here to finish my recovery, and when I am done, I shall not return home. 30 years have passed since I left the Republic, put in a cryogenic sleep my body has aged slowly, while I was force fed knowledge from a computer."  
Hermione looked at Zekk in concern. "That's awful! You mean you were exiled because you made a mistake?"  
Zekk shook his head. "It wasn't a mistake Hermione. I almost fell to the darkside. If I had I would have been a threat to the entire Republic. They were right to send me here where I can't get a hold of a starship, or materials to make a lightsaber, or drag any other Jedi down with me. I will not be going back to my home. Ever. The Earth is where I am destined to stay."  
Hermione would have continued the conversation, when Hagrid came around the cabin.  
"Ey, now, leave off of Zekk. He's not very good at aiming those stones, and it's been sheer luck that nobody's been hit with one of em yet. I hope ye din't disturb his concentration." Hagrid looked them all sternly in the eye, rather unlike his usual, cheery self. It was Zekk who spoke up next, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they heard what he had to say.  
"Hagrid it's fine. They didn't bother me during my exercise. I think I got the last one about 3 miles into the forest though. Thought I heard something yelp."  
"Did ye know. Ye might want te be more careful where ye aim the stones, there's some decent creatures living in that forest. Oh and by the way, Parvati 'as recovered. Ye might want to pay a visit te her."  
Zekk shrugged.  
"Once I complete my training, then I can turn my attention to other things. Until then, I stay single."  
Hagrid broke into a grin at Zekk's statement.  
"Ye know o' course, that with what Parvati will be tellin the other girls, you're likely te become the most eligible bachelor over night don't ye? The valiant Zekk Soontir Fel, knight in shining armor."  
Zekk's ears turned red and he could only reply with "Eh."  
  
Chapter 5: The Word of God  
Time seemed to pass quickly for Harry during the two weeks before Christmas vacation. His teachers heaped on homework and it was all he and Ron could do to keep up with the heavy load constantly assigned to them. Zekk on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the physical tasks set out for him by Hagrid, and he had soon honed his already great physical abilities to an almost superhuman level. His mental skills had also improved to the point where he could hurl a rock at least a mile with a single thought or capture a butterfly without causing it any harm at all.  
Despite his constant reassurances that he was still an apprentice, Harry found it hard to believe that Zekk's training was not yet complete. But still, Zekk had told them about Dorsk 81, the legendary knight who focused his force energy to the point where he threw an entire fleet of battleships across the galaxy with a single thought to save the jedi acedemy, but died in from the sheer use of the force he had summoned. Zekk also assured them that his power in no way came close to that of Master Skywalker, who through his sheer numbers of midi chlorians, was incapable of death from age. He had told Zekk that this was because he fought for life, and so life cherised him and would not let him die. ((Note: Even though Yoda fought for life also he died because as he put it, "Strong am I in the force, but not that strong")).  
So when Christmas break rolled around, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all decided to stay at Hogwarts as usual, along with many other students. To their relief they found out that Draco had returned home along with Crabbe and Goyle for the break.  
Zekk seemed to have a little trouble with the idea of Christianity. That some people on a fairly technologically advanced planet would put a religion so highly was slightly puzzling to him. When Ron asked Zekk is he had a religion, the response he got was a quotation of the jedi code. Hermione had tried to explain about the different religions of the world, but Zekk still couldn't grasp the subject. He had always thought that religion was practiced openly on by people on back water planets, and the fact that a planet that had deveopled space-flight on it's own seemed more than backwater.  
Not that Zekk criticized them for religion. In fact he was quite eager to learn all he could about it, seeing how the earth was going to be his permanent home. Hagrid had helped by giving Zekk a bible, which Zekk read at night before going to bed as well as saying a few basic prayers taught to him by Proffesor McGonagal.  
One day before Christmas, after moving aside in the hall to let a tree with Hagrid's feet sticking out under it by, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the dormitory to find Zekk in one of the armchairs by the fire, his face buried in his bible.  
"Zekk. What ya doing?"  
Zekk looked up at them, a strange expression on his face.  
"I never knew that there were jedi on this planet."  
Hermione arched her eyebrows in surprise.  
"Jedi? What do you mean jedi?"  
Zekk pointed to a passage in his book.  
"It says here that a man named Jesus walked across the water...and a little further on it tells about how he healed people..Those are jedi abilities."  
"Zekk...Jesus wasn't a jedi...He was the son of God..."  
Zekk looked at them in confusion.  
"Uhh...God? As in the all powerful Lord of the earth? Jesus was his son?"  
"Yep. That is where Jesus got his powers."  
Zekk glanced back to the bible.  
"Ok...well that cleared that one up for me..."  
Zekk went back to reading his bible and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the dormitories to prepare for the feast.  
  
End Part II  
  
Yes I know it was short. I just needed a way to get the ideas bouncing around in my head out until I can finish my plans for Part III...  
Please vote on what should happen...I really would like the input and it would help me write the next part a lot. Oh yeah and be a good reader and review please.  



	3. Intermission: Zekk's Song

# Hey all you people out there! I'm still working on part III of WWC (Scary ain't it? Of course you try staying alive in school and doing this stuff as much as I do before I'm happy with it!) but this is a little song should tide you over. I'm a big Led Zepplin fan and as such made Zekk one. It's only fitting that Led Zepplin's greatest song should be adapted for our good buddy Zekk, and I am deeply honored to presen it to you.

# 

# Legal notice: I do not in anyway claim ownership or copyright of "Stairway to Heaven" or anything Starwars Related. The information in this document is distributed freely and is not intended to infringe upon or harm profits by Led Zepplin or Lucasfilm LTD. 

# **Zekk's song**

# Sung to "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zepplin, the best rock band in history

There's a jedi who's sure

It's the end of the road

And he knows that he is a weapon.

What he finds out he knows

If it's true and it's shown,

He'll end his life to save the world.

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh-ooh, and he knows that he is a weapon.

He's losing his soul

And he prays for control,

But you know power tempts even the strongest.

When he searches his mind

He knows just what to find,

But he has nothing to do with the answer.

And, it makes him wonder

And, it makes him wonder

There's something he knows,

When the western wind blows

And his spirit is crying for safety.

The whole world it seems,

Would see him in chains

And everyone would stand looking.

And, it makes him wonder

And, it really makes him wonder

People say that quite soon

Darkness the light will consume

And he'll find his way back to god's path.

Then a new land will dawn

For those who belong

And the world will be salvaged.

Ohh-ooh ohh-ooh ohh-ooh ohh-ooh ohh hoh

Should he come 'round a corner

Don't be alarmed now,

He'll run from you in fear.

And there are two ways he can survive

But with his faith

He'd sooner die than take the dark one.

And it makes him wonder

Ahhh, hoh-hoh

The world is chasing in his shadow

And they all know,

The end might quickly show.

Young jedi do what your thoughts show,

'Cause We all know

The path of dark is not your way

(Guitar Solo)

And as you search inside your soul,

The darkness is so very close

There is a beacon you will know

That shines with truth to you will show

Nothing will touch you if you go

And if we all search very hard

Inside ourselves we'd find a shard

When we hate no more to show

The world dark will not go.

And he knows that he is a weapon.


End file.
